Dagamier
Dagamier is (unofficially) the main protagonist in the WoWFC stories. Though not in season one, he is the Blood Elf/Demon Warlock (Originally part human. See history for more info) that fights throughout most of the season, and fights off many foes until the final battle with Sargares History Dagamier starts out the series in season two with Kelsisco. Here it is seen throughout the redridge fights that he is a human warlock with unmatchable powers as well as an unknown past. After entering the Shonin Brigade Tourney, Dagamier continues to show his full strenghth. However, once Dagamier showed his demonic ability throughout the story, many people fear/dispise him. Kelsisco becomes Dagamier's only real aquiantance. As more threats come through to Dagamier, he decides to leave the alliance. Dagamier shows much potential use to them however, and becomes good friends with Varian Wrynn. Not even the king of SW could stop the attack however, and when the king and Dagamier were extremely close to figuring out a hint of the warlock's past, putricide attacked. Proffesor Putricide's army is stopped easily however, Dagamier is taken towards the end of mid season two. Dagamier is Putricides prisoner where he is put through excrutiating pains and tests. Since Putricides counter lich abilities stop any demonic forces, Dagamier is unable to use any powers. Since he has also killed Illidan at this point of the season, his demonic-shared-aurora is on full potential. After escaping the evil scientist's doom, Dagamier goes through changes as he becomes a Blood Elf. Seeing no choice but to join the side that contains his new half-kin, the warlock joins the horde. Soon Dagamier sees the light in Thrall and turns out to be very friendly with different orcs. Later, Dagamier helps fight off many foes and throughout the series meets up with companions most notable Squashuux. Dagamier meets Squash during the Great Tide War in which Kelsisco is killed off and Dagamier has a short vision of Sargares. Through season two Dagamier realises his kin and learns his true destiny in the world, however this is not given to the audience and so season two ends. In the final moments of Dagamier's life, he fights through many life changing moments and slowly realizes his strong hate for both sides of the fraction. Dagamier fends off his nightly visions of two dark shrouded characters until one night he sees Sargeras in one of the shadows. This leads to the final moments of Azeroth where Dagamier fights Sargares and is killed. Once Squashuux uses the Orb of Mannorath, Dagamier returns where he sacrifices himself to save the world, the counsel ensures he will become the hero of azeroth for eternity, however it's unknown whether he lives or not on the last three minutes of the show. Enemies Dagamier defeats many former foes in WoWFC. Most notably Sargares. The following is a list of enemies defeated by the warlock. *Sargares *Deathwing *Arthas (The Lich King) *Genru *Illidan *Sithilus Lord Kuherth *Drakon *Valthor *Malthuz Family & Relatioships In the final episode, it is shown that Dagamier is the brother to Drathnor. This led to the belief that Drathnor's father Morzan, was Dagamier's father, however an early season two episode labeled "Shadows of Truth" proved that Dagamier had no Azeroth lifed family. Drathnor Dagamier's half-brother. Drathnor was originally a hunter adventurer that adventured solo and loved to fight off orcs. Soon Drathnor learned the truth of his father and so had a different mind set to instead become a death knight (season 1 after joining Jonith and Kelsisco). After becoming evil and raising havok was stabbed by Kelsisco and left mortally wounded to die slow by poison. Though Dagamier never learned Kelsisco responsible for Drathnor's death, the slowly dying Drathnor tells Dagamier to do what no mortal could ever do- destroy Sargeras on the Reckoning day. Kelsi Originally Dagamier's first friend was shown to just be a Dragonflight in disguise, made to eradicate Dagamier from the future, was stopped by Vandril before Deathwing struck. Varian While Dagamier was a human he was very kind with the Human King and defended him from many bloodthirsty fel orcs. Varian and Dagamier built a brotherly relationship similar to what he had with Drathnor, however the friendship tore apart when Varian argued with Dagamier about which Fraction had the most righteous cause. Following up after that, the King caught Dagamier escaping Stormwing as a Bloodelf (after putricide left Dagamier near in the Stormwind Stockade). With no way to explain that the prof. was invisible in bringing the warlock in, Dagamier was left no choice but to rebel the king. After a short battle with swords, Varian told Dagamier to leave, or else call the guards after him, Varian ended up not coming after Dagamier, they became Neutral and Varian kept silent about what had happened. Thrall Though not as close as any "brother" Dagamier had, Thrall and Daga were true to each other and fought valiantly whenever possible, the two were responsible for many lifes saved during Deathwing's return. Dagamier always respected Thrall after the Shaman allowed the newly made Blood Elf into the horde, a respect the orc would never lose. Gsiscosis The Priest had been very close with Dagamier and for sometime during Season one had ventured the two of them off to find clues during The Naga Fronter, as well as The Hunt for Illidan. During "The final gathering pt.2", Gsiscosis uses all his energy into getting Dagamier out of a Demon pod (a mass of demons in any given area {#of demons/mass of area =percent of survival} ) but dissapeared after this. Gsiscosis was killed from the fight, and Dagamier would always remember him as his "closest ally". Squashuux The two perfected the Magi arts and worked toghether in season 3. Destroying many foes and never falling behind, the two had overcame all obstacles. Squashuux became the hero when saving Dagamier and ressurecting him after Sargeras' attack. Even in death Squash thought "I he have just the thing", may refer to the Squash of life".